Jurassic World: Battle for Farm
by Lemurian99
Summary: A small Jurassic World short after the events of Battle for Big Rock.


(It is mid-afternoon on a farm in the Black Hills of South Dakota. A rancher and his son are making a head count on a carrot, lettuce, tomato and cabbage crop.)

Jason: Well pops, this offload will definitely bring us a pretty penny for our income.

Anthony: Are the cattle still grazing up in the northern fields?

Jason: They still are.

Anthony: Have you heard from your sister?

Jason: Not for a whole hour.

Anthony: Alright, hold on. (He gets on the radio) Susan. Come in, Susan

Susan: Hey dad.

Anthony: Is everything alright over there.

Susan: Yes and no. Bring your magnum. Actually, bring your deer rifle.

Anthony: Alright. Stay put. (cuts com) Jason, get my deer rifle and your shotgun

Jason: Sure thing!

(Jason runs into the house as Anthony gets the horses. He places saddles onto the Horses.)

Jason: Catch Old Man.

(Anthony catches the Deer Rifle.)

Anthony: Hyahhhhh!

(they race to the northern fields. They make it through a forested area of their farmland borders. Anthony gets on radio)

Anthony: Susie, whats your 20?

Susie: Straight ahead, 50 yards. I see you guys.

(They meet up with her)

Anthony: Are you alright?

Susan: I'm fine dad.

Jason: Why did you need us to bring the guns? Wild boars?

Susan: No

Anthony: Black Bears?

Susan: See for yourself.

(They venture onto the Northern pastures)

Anthony: Well, I be damned.

(Feeding amongst their Long Horn cattle are several Sinoceratops, A Triceratops and its offspring, two adult Psuedoceratops and their offspring)

Susan: It's those dinosaur things.

Jason: You think that they'll create trouble with our crops.

Anthony: Large animals like that eat lots of food. They could easily shred our crop fields. I'll call the Forest Rangers, see what they have to say about this.

(Suddenly A loud roar is heard. From the other side of the pasture, a large Carnotaurus emerges and charges toward the cattle heard. The cattle get spooked and stampede in the opposite direction. The Ceratopsians follow. A small cattle calf falling behind. The Carnotaur sets his sights. Suddenly a large male cattle bull charges towards the Carnotaurus. This Belgian Blue, Texas Longhorn, Chianina hybrid giant stands his ground. The Carnotaurus stops in his track)

Jason: It's Goliath!

(Goliath chargers at the Carnotaurus. The Carnotaurus bites down on one of Goliath's horns. Goliath uses sheer strength as he wrestles the Abelisaur.)

Anthony: Get the lassos! Hyah!

(Goliath manages to knock the Carnotaur off his feet. The Carnotaur bites down onto Goliath's shoulder. Goliath continues to fight. Suddenly, the Carnotaur is hit with gunfire. Jason and Anthony unload their fire arms. The bullets are not that affective since the animal has Osteoderm scales that cover most of it's body. The Carnotaur turn his attention towards Jason and Anthony)

Jason: Susan, get Goliath out of here!

(Susan leads Goliath aways.)

Anthony: He can't follow the both of us.

(The Carnotaur has his sights set on Jason. Anthony throws a Lasso over the Carnotaur's neck. The horses whines)

Anthony: Woah, steady girl! Steady!

(The Carnotaur tries to make a pass at Anthony. Another lasso lands over the dinosaurs head)

Jason: I got you pops!

(The Carnotaur is being pulled by both of them.)

Anthony: Hold him there, Jason, hold him! The son of a bitch has alot of strength!

(Susan gets on the Radio)

Susan: Hold on you guys!

(Susan arrives and readies her Lasso)

Anthony: Susan, wrangle the left leg and pull to the right!

(Susan throws her Lasso towards the ground. The Carnotaur steps onto it.)

Jason: Now, Susan!

(Susan ties the rope onto the saddle horn)

Susan: Cmon girl!

(The horse pulls. The Carnotaur falls on his side.)

Anthony: Keep pulling! Don't relent!

(Suddenly they hear yelling out in the distance. The neighboring ranchers are approaching at a fast pace. They have seen the ongoing commotion.)

John: Looks like you use a hand neighbor.

Anthony: We need to subdue it! We'll to tie him off to the pole. (there is a large metal pole not to far from them)

John: Rebbeca, Eric, with me!

(The other family readies their lassos)

John: Rebecca, throw another on him. Eric, try to put one over his mouth!

(They door so. The Carnotaur becomes enraged)

Anthony: Don't let him get up! Keep pulling!

(They drag the Abelisaur.)

John: Eric, get the metal chain! Wrap it around his neck. Get the clamps ready.

(Eric grabs the hook pole and maneuvers the metal loop chain around the dinosaurs neck. He uses the clamps to make the chain noose tighter. The Carnotaur bites down on the ropes. Two of them snap. The beast starts to get up and begins to drags the horses. the horse whine in panic )

Jason: We're losing our grip! Its now or never pops!

Anthony: Is it on, Eric?

Eric: It sure is!

Anthony: Alright, everyone ready?! Let go!

(They all release the ropes. The Carnotaur runs straight for them. But the metal chain holds strong and the Carnotaur is restrained.)

Anthony: Holy****, we actually did it.

(They all begin to cheer)

John: Rebecca, call the park rangers and the sheriff. Tell them we caught a dinosaur!

(Several hours later, the place is full of news reporters, media, scientists and Law enforcement. They use a crane to lift a tranquilized Carnotaur and load him into a Sixteen wheeler truck container)

Reporter: Anthony, what has this experience shown you and for the ranchers of the black hills?

Anthony: That ranchers will have each others backs. That we always look out for our fellow neighbors.

Reporter: And do you think you'll encounter more of these animals in the future?

Anthony: Possibly. Thats I can say at this time.

(He leaves as the reporters try to ask more questions)

Sheriff: Alright, thats it. Shows over everyone. Clear off the area and the property.

(Anthony sits next to his family on the porch.)

Anthony: What a day.

Susan: You think we're going to see more of them.

Anthony: If we do, then it's something we'll have to get use to. But it does remind me that there was a time before time when these animals roamed all over the world. This kinda reminds me of my childhood and the stories that your grandfather use to tell me about the dinosaur fossils he would find on his expeditions. It's a good feeling seeing those stories come true. Well its late. Go hit the sack.

Susan: What about the other dinosaurs on our pastures?

Anthony: Well the sheriff told me that they moved on into the forest. Most likely they will stay there until the snow starts.

(THE END)


End file.
